Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Beginning of the End
"Beginning of the End" is the twenty-second episode from season one of the comic book super-spy series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Straiton with a script written by Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, May 13th, 2014 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Agent Coulson and the team raid the Cybertek facility for a final showdown with John Garrett and his Centipede Program soldiers. Melinda May exerts a little payback on Grant Ward and Skye helps rescue Ace Peterson, turning Mike Peterson back to the side of the good guys. Nick Fury steps in to save the day, but Leo Fitz' near fatal drowning may have long-term ramifications. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is based on the comic books created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The television series was developed by Joss Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is included on disc five of the [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete First Season|Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete First Season]] DVD and Blu-ray collection. The collection was produced by ABC Studios and released in Region 1 format on September 9th, 2014. Amazon.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete First Season; DVD. * This episode aired in Canada on CTV on May 13th, 2014. It aired in the United Kingdom on Channel 4 on May 30th, 2014. TV Rage.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., "Beginning of the End"; Episode Info. * This episode had a viewership of 5.45 million people, which is up by .80 from the previous episode, "Ragtag", which had a viewership of 5.37 million people. TV IV; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.; Season 1, Episode list. * This is the second episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. directed by David Straiton. He directs two episodes from season one in total. He previously directed "O-8-4". * This is the sixth episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-written by Maurissa Tancharoen. She previously worked on episode 1x17, "Turn, Turn, Turn". * This is the seventh episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-written by Jed Whedon. He previously worked on episode 1x17, "Turn, Turn, Turn". * Co-executive producer Monica Breen is credited as Monica Owusu-Breen in this episode. * Chris Cheramie, Shalisha Francis, Robert Parigi and Samantha Thomas are all credited in the closing credit sequence of this episode. * Actor Samuel L. Jackson is given a "Special appearance by..." credit in this episode. * Ace Peterson is identified only as Ace in the closing credits of this episode. * The character of Sally, is identified as "Employee" in the closing credits of this episode. * Actor Clark Gregg provides the opening voice over of "Previously, on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.". * Josh Daugherty, who plays Kyle Zeller, has the first lines of dialogue in this episode. * This is the first appearance of The Playground, which becomes the central S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters moving forward. Allusions * The "Previously, on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." sequence shows clips from the film Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Specifically, one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers colliding into the Triskelion. Appearances * This is the 22nd appearance of Phil Coulson on this series. It is his 28th appearance in the live-action Marvel Cinematic Universe including films and Marvel One-Shots. He appeared last in "Ragtag". He appears next in "Shadows". * This is the 22nd appearance of Melinda May on the series. She appeared last in "Ragtag". She appears next in "Shadows". * This is the 22nd appearance of Grant Ward on the series. It is his sixth appearance on the show as an antagonist. He appeared last in "Ragtag". He appears next in "Shadows". * This is the 22nd appearance of Skye on the series. She appeared last in "Ragtag". She appears next in "Shadows". * This is the 22nd appearance of Leo Fitz on the series. He appeared last in "Ragtag". He appears next in "Shadows". * This is the 22nd appearance of Jemma Simmons on the series. She appeared last in "Ragtag". She appears next in "Shadows". * This is the 6th and final appearance of John Garrett on the series; dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Ragtag". * This is the 8th appearance of Mike Peterson on the series. It is his 6th appearance as Deathlok. He first became Deathlok in "That Magical Place". * This is the 7th appearance of Antoine Triplett. He appeared last in "Ragtag". He appears next in "Shadows". * This is the 6th appearance of Raina on the series. She appeared last in "Ragtag". She appears next in "Heavy Is the Head". * This is the 7th appearance of Ian Quinn. It is his final appearance in the show to date. He appeared last in "Ragtag". * This is the 2nd and final appearance of General Jacobs, who dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Ragtag". * This is the 1st and to date, only appearance of Kyle Zeller. * This is the 2nd appearance of Nick Fury on this series. It is his seventh appearance in the live-action Marvel Cinematic Universe. Chronologically, Nick appeared last in the 2014 film Captain America: The Winter Soldier. On Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., he appeared last in "0-8-4". * This is the 1st appearance of Billy Koenig on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and his only appearance on season one. He will make recurring appearances throughout the first half of season two. * This is the 2nd, and to date, final appearance of Admiral Jolnes. He appeared last in "Ragtag". * This is the 3rd and final appearance of Kaminsky, who dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Ragtag". * This is the 3rd appearance of Ace Peterson. He appeared last in "The Bridge". * This is the 1st, and to date, only known appearance of Jesse Fletcher, the Cybertek new-hire. * This is the 1st, and to date, only known appearance of Mrs. Zeller. * This is the 2nd appearance of Mindy Peterson. She appeared last in the series' pilot episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Sally, the Cybertek employee. Quotes * John Garrett: I've seen the future. I've glimpsed it through the eyes of every creature - dead, living, or yet to be. This is the beginning. * Grant Ward: The beginning of what, John? * John Garrett: The end. .... * Jemma Simmons: Why? Why would you make me do this? You're my best friend in the world! * Leo Fitz: Yeah, and you're more than that, Jemma. I couldn't find the courage to tell you. So, please... let me show you. .... * Phil Coulson: Your attempt to cross off Fitz and Simmons failed. But Fitz may never be the same again. So I'm going to invent new ways to ruin the rest of your life. And we'll do whatever's necessary to get HYDRA intel from you, but your torture--that's gonna be internal. * Melinda May: And a little bit external. * Phil Coulson: Sure. Some of that. .... * Phil Coulson: We only get one shot at this, so let's go over the plan one more time to make sure we're clear on exactly what we're doing, okay? Trip and I will crest the ridge, use a noisemaker to grab a three-wheel, maybe something with more fireworks, and open a window for you two. You crawl in, grab the dealer, force his hand. He'll get us our ace in the hole, and then Bob's your uncle. * Skye: Roger that. * Antoine Triplett: Makes it sound easy. .... * John Garrett: You don't need to be set to default. You haven't let me alone all day. * Mike Peterson: I was told to never leave your side, sir. * John Garrett: I love you, too. .... * Phil Coulson: Sir? * Nick Fury: You don't have to call me "sir," Coulson. Look at me. I look like I live under a bridge. .... * John Garrett: Of course, I don't blame you, Nick. You haven't seen the big picture, the big bang, the timeless frozen ocean, but Phil here has. We share a bond. We're blood brothers. * Nick Fury: You didn't tell me he's gone this crazy. * Phil Coulson: He's really stepped it up a notch. .... * Phil Coulson: Your attempt to cross off Fitz and Simmons failed. But Fitz may never be the same again. So I'm going to invent new ways to ruin the rest of your life. And we'll do whatever's necessary to get HYDRA intel from you, but your torture--that's gonna be internal. * Melinda May: And a little bit external. * Phil Coulson: Sure. Some of that. .... * John Garrett: You remember that speech you used to give us, Nick, about how one man accomplish anything once he realizes he can be something bigger? Well, now I am. * Nick Fury: A part--a part of something bigger. * John Garrett: Is that how it went? * Phil Coulson: Not a great listener. * Nick Fury: If you tell me this whole HYDRA path thing you took is because you misheard my damn "one man" speech... * John Garrett: I am the key to the future of the universe. I'm the origin of all things. * Nick Fury: You got it, right? * Phil Coulson: Totally. Loud and clear. .... * Phil Coulson: So what do you say? You ready to change the world? * Melinda May: No. I'm ready to kick some ass. * Phil Coulson: That works, too. See also External Links * * * * * * * "Beginning of the End" at the AoS Wiki * * "Beginning of the End" at the Disney Wiki * "Beginning of the End" at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:May, 2014/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories